In recent years, an electronic device which has a voice recognition function that a device can be operated by voice is appearing. In such an electronic device, a microphone for sound correction is provided. For miniaturization of the electronic device, as the microphone, a MEMS (Micro-Electrical-Mechanical) microphone is used. The MEMS microphone is mounted on a substrate. When the substrate on which the MEMS microphone is mounted vibrates, there is a problem that voice recognition accuracy drops by vibration.
In JP 2012-138682 A, it is attempted that transmission of vibration to the microphone unit is prevented by a first flexible member which is provided to adhere to the front surface side of the microphone unit and by a second flexible member which is provided to adhere to the back surface side of the microphone unit.
Herein, a switch (for example, a tact switch) is provided on the substrate. The substrate is pushed by switch push of a user. For this reason, for example, when the substrate is sandwiched and held by elastic bodies for vibration measure, it is necessary to operate without problem by push load caused by pushing the substrate. However, the above problem is not described and suggested because the switch is not mounted on the substrate of the microphone unit in JP 2012-138682 A.